


О пользе несдержанности

by Ji_chan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, M/M, Sorry but not really, i mixed several of them in actually, in Russian again, no actual plot, specifically Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/pseuds/Ji_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один год из жизни Юкио в Академии, кроссовер со «Сказками из Академии сумеречных охотников» Кассандры Клэр (вселенная «Орудия Смерти»).</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе несдержанности

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KnB AU-Fest @ diary.ru  
> Beta-ed by Terra_Celtika
> 
> Characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Юкио привычно подтянулся на руках и забрался на ветку. Раскидистый дуб на самой окраине леса Брослинд он заприметил еще год назад, только приехав в Академию. Дуб рос на самом краю, немного выступая в долину, но даже воздух тут уже неуловимо пах лесом, а толстые ветви с густой листвой прикрывали от нежелательных свидетелей. Не то чтобы юные Сумеречные охотники и желающие ими стать слишком стремились выбираться в лес, но случалось всякое. За год учебы он убедился, что это место лучше всего подходило для того, чтобы скрыться от любопытных глаз, не покидая территорию Академии.

Юкио привычно устроился на одной из веток, оперся спиной о ствол и прикрыл глаза. Перед мысленным взором стояло обеспокоенное лицо матери. Когда он собирался в Академию, она больше всего волновалась о его взрывном характере. Вернувшись домой на каникулы, Юкио с улыбкой сообщил ей, что всё в порядке и он справляется. Он правда справлялся, целый год. Нужно было всего лишь избегать разговоров о Холодном мире. Было не так уж сложно. По крайней мере, пока не появился курс новейшей истории.

Профессор Мейхью, тощий лысый старик с маленькими седеющими усами, был так похож на портрет Гитлера из старых школьных учебников отца, что Юкио даже не удивился потокам расовой ненависти, которые извергались из его рта. Мейхью ненавидел всех жителей Нижнего мира скопом и по отдельности, но фейри удостоились отдельной чести. Они были исчадиями ада, лживыми тварями, злом в чистом виде. По всему выходило, что фейри хуже демонов, которые появлялись прямиком из адских измерений. Юкио даже стоило себя похвалить — он продержался целых три недели. И если его теперь исключат, он даже не особо будет жалеть, пожалуй. Главное, чтобы это не отразилось на братьях. Но им в Академию только через три года, может, к этому времени что-то изменится. Юкио на это надеялся.

Листва, до этого тихо шелестевшая от слабого ветра, вдруг зашуршала громче, заставив Юкио подобраться и открыть глаза. Рука сама собой потянулась к стило во внутреннем кармане: оружие студенты Академии сумеречных охотников с собой не носили постоянно, но быстро начерченных рун силы и ловкости могло хватить в случае нападения мелкого демона или вампира.

Сначала из листвы появилась рука, за ней вторая. Длинные цепкие пальцы ухватились за ветку, на которой сидел Юкио, в полуметре от его ноги. Костяшки побелели от усилия, и уже мгновением позже вынырнула черная макушка, а за ней и остальное тело. Очки в черной квадратной оправе сверкнули в лучах солнца, пробившихся сквозь потревоженные ветки. Юкио сощурился подозрительно, но руку от стило убрал — судя по спокойной расслабленности, с которой Шоичи устраивался напротив, он пришел не отстаивать правильность дискриминации фейри. Ну или, по крайней мере, делать это не с помощью драки. Слабо кольнуло сожалением — может, стоило выпустить пар.

Шоичи уселся на ветке, свесив одну ногу, и преспокойно оперся рукой позади себя. Напряженный взгляд Юкио, следящего за каждым движением, явно его совершенно не задевал и не беспокоил.

Прожив год в одной комнате с Шоичи, Юкио начал думать, что того вообще ничего не беспокоит и особо не интересует. Он не был очень красивым, но и уродом его тоже назвать было нельзя. Высокий, худой, жилистый, ловкий, он хорошо справлялся с тренировками на скорость, неплохо защищался и отлично финтовал. Острый язык и явный интеллект завоевали ему некоторые симпатии, и Шоичи постоянно зависал то с одной, то с другой группой «элитных» студентов, урожденных Сумеречных охотников из семей, история которых уходила в века. Среди примитивных детей, которые только готовились выпить из Чаши Смерти на посвящении и стать Охотниками, Юкио его почти не видел. В то же время, в отличие от многих из элиты, Шоичи не называл их «отбросами». Он многим нравился, но ни с кем не задерживался надолго. Шоичи не вписывался ни в какие рамки. Это немного интриговало, но в то же время немного пугало. Как и то, что за год Юкио ничего особо о нём не узнал, кроме того, что Шоичи был одним из восьми азиатов на «элитном» потоке, единственным, кроме Юкио, японцем и родом был из Осаки. Маловато для соседа по комнате.

Шоичи сидел, покачивая ногой, и молча рассматривал Юкио. Он улыбался чему-то своему, а не Юкио — чему-то в собственной голове. Юкио рассматривал его подозрительно в ответ. Игра в гляделки могла продолжаться долго, но прямо сейчас Юкио не был расположен. Он сложил руки на груди и вскинул брови.

— Хотел чего?

— Ты открылся мне с новой стороны, Юкио. — Шоичи ответил без заминки, как будто только и ждал вопроса. Нога его на мгновение замерла, но тут же продолжила раскачиваться. — Вот, пытаюсь заново сопоставить данные.

— Хммм, — Юкио попытался расслабленно повести плечами, как будто устраиваясь поудобнее. — И как?

Голос не дрогнул, за что Юкио мысленно похвалил себя. Не то чтобы ему было дело до мнения Шоичи. Или до мнения кого-либо еще из этой кучки снобов, которые не видят дальше собственного носа и идут на поводу страха. Но пальцы сами собой сжались на бицепсах, оставляя небольшие краснеющие следы на непокрытой коже. Взгляд Шоичи прошелся по плечу, заставив Юкио опустить руки.

Он просто не хотел бы провести следующий год в состоянии войны с соседом по комнате.

— Мне нравится то, что я вижу.

Шоичи так и не оторвал взгляд от руки Юкио, и этот взгляд, а еще мягкий тон заставили Юкио вспыхнуть. Было ощущение, что они говорят не о поведении Юкио на занятии. Или не только о нём.

— Ты тоже считаешь, что Холодный мир — это жестоко и несправедливо?

Юкио зацепился за эти слова, отбрасывая неуместные мысли. На памяти Юкио, Шоичи никогда не высказывался хорошо о фейри. Или о вампирах, оборотнях, магах. Примитивных. А вот высказывался ли плохо, Юкио вспомнить не мог.

— Я считаю, что Холодный мир — это глупо и недальновидно, — фыркнул Шоичи, подгибая ногу под себя. — И мне нравятся люди, которые думают своей головой, а не стереотипами стада. Даже такие идеалисты, как ты, Юкио.

Юкио замолчал на несколько минут, разглядывая Шоичи, как тот разглядывал его несколько минут назад. Тень от листьев подсвечивала его зеленоватым светом, постоянные руны выделялись на бледной коже яркими чёрными полосами. Улыбка не выглядела искренней, но почему-то Юкио искал и не находил подвоха. Поводов втираться к нему в доверие у Шоичи не было. Юкио немного расслабился и позволил себе улыбнуться краем губ.

— Ты тоже открылся мне с новой стороны.

Шоичи засмеялся, отклоняясь чуть дальше назад, и Юкио машинально потянулся за ним — чтобы подхватить если будет падать. Хотя Шоичи не хуже Юкио умел держать равновесие, так же как группироваться и падать правильно. Но старые привычки неискоренимы, а Юкио слишком часто ловил братьев еще дома, в Канагаве.

Отсмеявшись, Шоичи снова перевел взгляд на руки Юкио, но теперь разглядывал кисти.

— Это правда что у тебя была непереносимость рун?

Вопрос прозвучал так неожиданно, что Юкио вздрогнул. Шоичи смотрел внимательно на его руну дальновидения. Юкио поежился, как от озноба, и попытался прикрыть её. Первая руна для каждого Сумеречного охотника, своего рода обряд посвящения, проводимый в двенадцать лет. У самого Шоичи была такая же, на том же месте. Юкио не любил о ней говорить.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — его голос похолодел.

— Мейхью сообщил это всему потоку, стоило тебе выскочить из класса как ошпаренному. — Тон Шоичи, как будто в противовес, остался прежним.

Юкио выругался и отвернул голову. Очертил пальцами левой руки контуры руны, даже не смотря на неё — за время, что прошло с тех пор, он выучил каждую линию.

— Вот старый козёл. — Теперь над Юкио еще и смеяться будут, а не только презирать.

— Значит, правда? Как это было? — Шоичи качнулся вперёд, и Юкио различил в его голосе плохо скрываемое любопытство вместо ожидаемой издёвки.

Юкио моргнул и посмотрел обратно на Шоичи, чувствуя себя так, будто видит соседа по комнате впервые в жизни. Прищуренные серые глаза за стёклами очков смотрели цепко и внимательно, по приоткрытым губам мелькнул кончик языка и скрылся. Ему было любопытно?

— Тебе никогда не говорили, что о таком воспитанные люди не спрашивают? — Слова дались с некоторым трудом.

Шоичи снова фыркнул. Как лисица.

— Моё любопытство сильнее моего воспитания. Если честно, то почти всё во мне сильнее моего воспитания.

Юкио прыснул, не сдержавшись. Он смеялся, откинувшись на ствол дуба и не отрывая взгляда от Шоичи. 

— Ты странный, — сообщил он, когда смех перестал пузыриться в горле, и говорить стало легче.

Может, ему показалось, но улыбка у Шоичи как будто стала искреннее.

***

— И всё же, это очень интересный механизм. Каким образом происходит этот отбор? Это не наследственное, случается и в старых семьях, с вековой историей. Или, например, почему не все примитивные, даже подготовленные, выдерживают Посвящение. Никакого научного объяснения или возможности предугадать, кто может стать Сумеречным охотником, а кто нет.

Они уже спустились с дуба и возвращались в Академию. Серая громадина с четырьмя башнями была хорошо видна. Шоичи шагал рядом с Юкио, закинув руки за голову, и размышлял вслух. Юкио второй раз за день вспомнил свой первый ритуал и боль агонии, кошмары, с которыми пришлось бороться. Он бредил несколько недель, пока улицы из его снов не очистились от крови и демонического ихора, пока не перестали кричать в голове братья и родители. Когда он открыл глаза, даже Безмолвные Братья, лекари и монахи Сумеречных охотников, казались измождёнными. Никогда больше, ни до, ни после этого, их лица, с зашитыми глазами и ртами, не казались Юкио уставшими. Безмолвные Братья не уставали, они ведь не совсем люди.

— Не знаю, — Юкио ответил Шоичи. — Может, Ангел решает кто достоин, а кто нет.

Шоичи молчал с пол-минуты.

— Выходит, ты переломил его волю своей? Заставив изменить решение.

Юкио раньше не приходило в голову посмотреть на ситуацию с этой стороны. Такое, наверное, могло прийти в голову только Шоичи.

***

Юкио развернулся и длинным клинком серафима снёс голову очередному равенеру. Длинное скользкое тело с шипением растворилось в воздухе, возвращая демона в его собственное измерение, оставив на полу старого заброшенного кинотеатра только лужу ядовитой слюны. Юкио оглянулся и кинулся в дальний угол — огромное паукообразное тело демона-кури надвигалось на девушку-вампира, заслонившую собой совсем маленького мальчишку. Девушка шипела, демонстрируя длинные тонкие клыки, а её ярко-розовые длинные ногти выглядели достаточно острыми чтобы вырвать кому-нибудь глаза. Но демону это было нипочем, их убивали только адамантиновые клинки Сумеречных охотников.

Юкио подрубил три задние ноги кури и выскочил перед девушкой. С клыков демона капал яд, и лучше бы ему не попадать на кожу. Юкио пригнулся, проскальзывая между ногами чудища, подрезая еще две. Кури упал, но продолжал отталкиваться оставшимися конечностями.

Сверху раздался топот, как будто кто-то бежал по металлическим балкам. Юкио вскинул голову как раз тогда, когда Шоичи спрыгнул. Приземлившись прямо на спину демона, он прижал тело своим весом к земле и всадил свой клинок ему между глаз. Ихор, заменявший демонам кровь, брызнул во все стороны. Шоичи отпрянул и чуть не столкнулся с Юкио, слегка задев его плечом. Кури как будто ссохся в считанные секунды и тоже исчез. Юкио оглянулся по сторонам. Кажется, это был последний.

Шоичи, на секунду запнувшись, подошел к девушке. Её желтое платье было измято и испачкано в грязи, но в целом она выглядела невредимой, и Юкио решил оставить её на Шоичи. Нужно было проверить, как там остальные — в соседнем зале мелких демонов было немного больше, поэтому основная группа осталась там. Уже выходя, Юкио краем глаза уловил движение: мальчик, на вид лет пяти, такой же грязный как и вампирша, выглянул из-за её спины и посмотрел на Юкио.

***

Юкио ввалился в комнату вслед за Шоичи и тут же привалился боком к закрывшейся двери — после путешествий через портал всегда немного мутило. Одежда была пропитана потом, порвана, и кое-где прожжена ихором. Кажется, немного даже попало на кожу Юкио — спину пекло с самого возвращения из логова Токийских вампиров.

Спать хотелось нещадно, но сначала нужно было добраться до душа. Мысль о том, чтобы спуститься на завтрак и пережить целый день занятий, причиняла почти физическую боль. Ему нужна была руна выносливости, прямо сейчас. Приоткрыв один глаз, Юкио нашел взглядом Шоичи. Тот, пройдя пару шагов по комнате, упал лицом вниз на узкую кровать и не двигался. Юкио на секунду завис.

— Эй, — он собрался с силами и оттолкнулся от стены. — Это моя кровать.

Шоичи промычал что-то нечленораздельное и не двинулся с места. Юкио, в неясном приливе сил, схватил его за ногу потащил с кровати. Покрывало в выцветший цветочек поползло следом. Упав с кровати, Шоичи только завернулся в покрывало как в кокон и продолжил лежать.

Тихий стук в дверь заставил Юкио обернуться. В приоткрывшемся проеме стояла давешняя девушка и держала за руку мальчика. Оба были такие же грязные, как Юкио и Шоичи, но девушка выглядела вполне бодро, хотя и старалась держаться подальше от первых солнечных лучей, уже пробиравшихся сквозь окна-бойницы.

— Мы зашли вас поблагодарить.

Свободной рукой она завела за ухо ярко-розовую прядь волос и улыбнулась, сверкнув белоснежными клыками. Короткое желтое платье облегало её фигуру так плотно, что Юкио покраснел и отвернулся, промямлив «не за что». Заметив, что всё еще держит Шоичи за ногу, он разжал пальцы. Шоичи возмущенно что-то пробормотал, и девушка хихикнула.

— Мы не познакомились. Меня зовут Момои Сацуки. Я из Токийского клана вампиров. А это Рафаэль. Он будущий Сумеречный охотник.

Она подняла наверняка не лёгкого мальчишку на руки так запросто, будто он весил не больше котёнка. Юкио нахмурился — что ребёнок-нефилим делал в логове вампиров? Момои, наверное, поняла, о чем он думал.

— Вы не подумайте ничего такого. Меня попросили с ним посидеть, пока его родители были в рейде. Мы не думали, что на его кровь так быстро появятся демоны. Лили убила бы меня, если бы с ним что-то случилось. Так что спасибо. — Она покосилась на так и не двигающегося Шоичи. — Ну мы пойдём. Вы, наверное, устали. Надеюсь, раны не серьёзные.

Когда за Момои закрылась дверь, из кокона на полу послышался смешок.

— Ты не сказал ни одного внятного слова. Даже не представился.

Юкио пнул его ногой. Лицо до сих пор горело, но хотя бы свой язык он уже нормально чувствовал.

— А ты испортил моё покрывало. Так что я заберу твоё.

С тех пор, как Юкио взорвался на уроке истории, а Шоичи нашел его, и они поговорили, их общение быстро стало дружеским, обросло беззлобными подколками и слабыми пинками. Вот и теперь Юкио, переступая через Шоичи чтобы стащить покрывало с его кровати, легко пнул его в бок.

— Вставай. Нам нужно в душ, завтракать и на занятия. Я не буду тебя ждать.

Душевые в Академии были по одной на этаж, и хуже них, наверное, была только еда. По стенам в некоторых местах стекала подозрительная слизь, а в углах можно было обнаружить плесень. Но Юкио хотя бы застал горячую воду. Быстро смыв с себя токийскую грязь, пыль, и немного собственной крови, он надел чистые штаны и вернулся в комнату. Шоичи успел встать с пола и сидел на своей кровати. Верх его боевого облачения лежал рядом, и Шоичи аккуратно выводил у себя на боку иратце, руну исцеления. Длинный порез под нею быстро затягивался, впитывая силу руны. Метки выносливости, ловкости и бодрости уже россыпью украшали плечи и шею Шоичи. Юкио сглотнул и отвернулся к своей кровати.

— Если поторопишься, то получишь немного горячей воды в душе. — Он снял полотенце с плеч и повесил его на изголовье кровати. Тренировочная одежда лежала на стуле рядом.

— Уже иду, — почти бодрым голосом отозвался Шоичи, и тут же добавил: — У тебя ожог от ихора на спине. Давай помогу.

Пальцы прошлись по шее Юкио, заставив вздрогнуть. Шоичи прихватил его за загривок, удерживая на месте, и приставил стило к лопатке, как раз там, где Юкио жгло всё это время. Горячий кончик стило контрастировал с холодными пальцами, легко массирующими основание шеи. Шоичи часто делал это неосознанно, Юкио заметил. По всему телу от шеи пробежал озноб, обойдя только место, где Шоичи выводил очередную иратце. Руна обжигала, но это жжение было знакомым и привычным. Боль от ожога ихором отступила почти сразу, и с нею отступил назад Шоичи. Юкио слегка качнулся вслед за уходящим прикосновением, но тут же пришел в себя и прикусил губу.

— Спасибо. — Голос прозвучал глухо.

— Обращайся. — Голос Шоичи тоже казался ниже и тише обычного, но это, наверное, из-за шума в ушах.

Шоичи подхватил со стула своё полотенце и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. Юкио опустился на свою кровать и с силой провёл ладонями по лицу. Он справится.

***

Юкио уже несколько минут с подозрением рассматривал содержимое своей тарелки. Видимо, это было в честь их успешного рейда в Токио. Или потому, что они японцы, хотя остальная часть их группы была из разных стран. Или еще по какой-то лишь Ангелу известной причине. Кажется, это должны были быть онигири. Наверное. Юкио рассматривал непонятной формы комочки, обернутые в нори, и думал о вечном. В частности, о том, где Академия нанимала поваров. На первом году он спрашивал у некоторых студентов, так ли выглядит их национальная еда дома, как она выглядит на их тарелках здесь, и в ответ получал только сумрачные взгляды, полные тоски. Сейчас он понимал их как никогда.

Шоичи подсел к нему за стол и откусил большой кусок от своего онигири с таким видом, будто получал настоящее удовольствие. Юкио посмотрел на него с сомнением и тоже откусил немного. Рис был недоварен и плохо склеился. Тщательно прожевав, Юкио подумал, что в эти онигири, кажется, положили понемногу всего, что было на кухне. На вкус он определил сыр, огурец и, кажется, то, что осталось от сосисок со дня немецкой кухни. Впрочем, онигири были вполне съедобны, случалось и хуже. Ну, онигири вообще довольно сложно испортить.

Юкио снова поднял глаза на с энтузиазмом жующего Шоичи.

— Ты в отвратительно хорошем настроении для человека, который не спал сутки. Неужели наличие тёплой воды в душе так на тебя влияет? Буду знать, что стоит будить тебя пораньше.

Шоичи улыбнулся так радостно, что у Юкио скулы свело от плохого предчувствия. Избыток радости при заданных условиях мог означать, что Шоичи наконец окончательно съехал с катушек. Изредка, конечно, Юкио думал, что дальше некуда, но большую часть времени Шоичи можно было назвать максимум эксцентричным.

— Просто завтра выходной, — сообщил Шоичи очевидное и облизал оставшийся на пальцах рис. Юкио с трудом оторвал взгляд. — Никаких занятий, плановых рейдов и тренировок. Ну, кроме как у тебя, потому что ты маньяк и тренируешься по выходным.

Юкио пнул его под столом. Шоичи никак не отреагировал, невозмутимо продолжая говорить.

— Но завтра у тебя тренировки не будет. Потому что вечером мы идём развлекаться, и встать рано утром ты не сможешь.

Юкио почувствовал, как покраснели кончики ушей от двузначности этого заявления. Хотя Шоичи наверняка имел в виду, что они просто будут где-нибудь зависать полночи с теми студентами, которые не сторонились их, как демонической чумы. За полгода с небольшим таких накопилось достаточно. В общем, ничего такого.

— Что ты задумал?

— Если я тебе скажу, ты придумаешь сотню причин этого не делать, поэтому пусть это будет сюрприз. Не планируй ничего на вечер. — Подхватив пустую тарелку, Шоичи быстрым шагом направился к выходу, оставив Юкио одного.

В ходе тренировки Юкио продул два спарринга из трёх, потому что пытался угадать, к чему готовиться.

***

Шоичи милостиво позволил ему поспать пару часов после занятий, прежде чем начал тормошить. Юкио уткнулся лицом в подушку и пытался не реагировать на то, как его бесцеремонно трясли за плечо.

— Когда я говорил ничего не планировать, я именно это и имел в виду, Юкио. Ты должен мне за поход в оружейный магазин на прошлой неделе. Я составил тебе компанию, теперь ты составь компанию мне.

Юкио перевернулся на спину и, не открывая глаз, безошибочно указал рукой туда, где висел шакрам Шоичи, купленный в тот день. Изначально они шли выбирать новый клинок серафима для Юкио, но в итоге именно Шоичи проторчал в магазине почти час.

— Вот именно!

Юкио приоткрыл глаза, но всё равно отказывался вставать. Шоичи сел на свою кровать и вытянул ноги. Ширина комнаты позволяла ему при этом расположить стопы на кровати Юкио, что он и сделал. И стал попинывать Юкио ногой в бок.

— Из-за тебя я потратил не только время, но и деньги. Так что ты должен мне вдвойне. — Он молчал почти минуту, и Юкио успел опять задремать. — Ты же понимаешь, что я не отстану.

Юкио глубоко вздохнул.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Ты меня обожаешь. Моему шарму невозможно сопротивляться.

Юкио хотел бы, чтобы его фырчание звучало убедительнее.

***

— Мы не будем купаться в озере Лин.

Когда Шоичи завёл его в лес и какими-то только ему ведомыми тропами вывел к небольшой бухте на побережье, Юкио думал, что максимум кто-то из их приятелей притащит выпивку и нужно будет всего лишь отговаривать их всех пить. Это было бы сложно, а даже если бы не удалось, то не страшно. Но Шоичи стоял у самой кромки воды уже без рубашки и пробовал температуру ногой.

— Вода в озере Лин ядовита, Шоичи. Одного глотка достаточно для галлюцинаций, и даже Безмолвные Братья могут не успеть спасти. А здесь даже нет никого, кто мог бы их вызвать.

— Значит, всего-то нужно не глотать, — отмахнулся от его слов Шоичи.

Он даже имел наглость подмигнуть. Это было так пошло, что Юкио только закатил глаза. Он уселся на песок и сложил руки на груди.

— Я останусь только потому, что кто-то должен будет дотащить тебя до Академии.

— Мистер Правильность. — Шоичи в ответ тоже закатил глаза и шагнул спиной вперёд в воду.

Юкио сдался через полчаса.

Вода в озере Лин была совершенно прозрачной, можно было увидеть дно, даже не опуская лицо в воду. Юкио нырнул всего раз, плотно закрыв рот и глаза: вода сомкнулась над головой и все звуки отступили. Даже мысли, казалось, покинули голову. Только на краю сознания билась последняя — «Не глотай». Двусмысленность держала Юкио в сознании, и он заставил себя вынырнуть, прежде чем попробовал вдохнуть.

Шоичи покачивался на воде рядом, лёжа на спине, и смотрел в небо. Без привычных очков он немного щурился, как будто пытался что-то различить в бездонной синеве. Юкио заставил себя тоже перевести взгляд вверх. Небо и правда было красивым. Насыщенного синего цвета, усеянное крупными пятнами звёзд. Они как будто были ближе здесь, чем даже с крыши Академии, куда они с Шоичи как-то раз забрались на спор. Юкио подумал, что мог бы смотреть на них вот так вечно — лёжа рядом с Шоичи, почти касаясь его рукой.

Шоичи пошевелился, принимая вертикальное положение.

— Пожалуй, пора на берег.

Юкио не ответил, по погрёб за ним, плотно сжимая губы и стараясь держаться повыше над водой.

Они устроились на берегу. Юкио лежал на спине, раскинув руки, почти касаясь кончиками пальцев плеча Шоичи, и, кажется, впервые за долгое время дышал полной грудью.

— Я не плавал почти год. С летних каникул.

Шоичи что-то промычал в ответ, но Юкио не вслушивался. Ему вспомнился дом, и как они частенько всей компанией сбегали к заливу Сагами. Он, два его маленьких брата и Рёта.

— Знаешь, в Канагаве Институт маленький, всего две семьи постоянно находятся там. Периодически приезжают Сумеречные охотники для рейдов или по другим делам, но в основном там только мы и семья Кисе. Их сын, Рёта, на два года меня младше. Должен был в следующем году приехать в Академию.

Песок под спиной приятно покалывал голую кожу, тоже напоминая о доме. Юкио перебирал пальцами, набирая его в горсть и высыпая обратно. Рёте понравилось бы в Академии — куча народу, много физических упражнений и всё то, в чём он мог бы быть отличником. Девчонки от него не отлипали бы. Если бы не Холодный мир.

— Должен был? Он что, умер? — подал голос Шоичи, не оборачиваясь.

— С ума сошел, дурак? — Юкио набрал горсть песка и бросил в Шоичи. Песок рассыпался по голой груди.

— Просто его отец — фейри. Он, конечно, ушел из клана, как только объявили Холодный мир, и теперь они всей семьёй живут недалеко от Института. Он, мать Рёты и две старшие дочери матери, от первого брака, чистокровные Охотники. Официально Конклав ничего не может поделать, но… гиены типа Мейхью в Академии его сожрут и не подавятся.

— Ты его любишь.

— Мы росли вместе и он мой близкий друг.

Шоичи вытянул руку вверх и смотрел на небо сквозь пальцы. Юкио тоже смотрел в небо, но то и дело всё равно косил на Шоичи.

— Не все близкие друзья детства станут так рьяно защищать друг друга перед лицом всей Академии сумеречных охотников. Я, например, в жизни не стал бы защищать Ханамию. Он меня тоже.

Юкио поморщился, досадуя сам на себя за дурацкий и необоснованный укол ревности. Вода озера Лин тянула из него слова, которые он не собирался произносить.

— Мы целовались один раз. Просто ради эксперимента. Нам не понравилось, ни ему, ни мне. Как с братом целуешься.

Шоичи фыркнул и уронил руку обратно на песок.

— А тебе есть с чем сравнивать?

Юкио всё-таки повернул голову.

— Я сейчас решу, что ты предлагаешь свои услуги.

Шоичи молчал и улыбался, как в тот день, между ветвей дуба. Улыбался чему-то внутри себя. Юкио перекатился, оседлав его бёдра, и посмотрел в смеющиеся серые глаза. Прочертил рукой в песчинках руну силы на шее, отвёл со лба длинную чёлку.

— У тебя было время отказаться. — И приник губами к на удивление тёплым чужим губам.


End file.
